Halloween Cullen Style
by PATDlover43434
Summary: ITS HALLOWEEN! find out how the Cullens celebrate it. will they're secret be discovered? Will they fight, find evil. for a suprise will the Volturi show up early find out now. first fan fic! and I suck a summaries. please r & r
1. Costumes

**Chapter One- Costumes**

**BPOV**

"I found the BEST costume!" said Alice "What is it?" Jasper asked "ok." Alice said, "I'm going to be… A PIXIE!" Jasper said "but you're already a pixie." "I know." Alice said but "I really like the costume!" "Ok." said Jasper "By the way," I said "What are you going to be Jasper?" "ME?!" Jasper said " Yes." I said "Well," said Jasper "I'm going to be a vampire." I gave him a look and said keeping my low "But your that every day of the year." "I know that." he said "But on Halloween I can show my true face." Just then Edward sat down "What are you guys talking about?" he said as i started eating his fries "Our Halloween costumes" Alice said "Oh." said Edward "So Bella What are you going to be?" "I'm going to be a graveyard fairy." I said " And you Edward are going to be...?" "I'm going to be a dragon." I twitched remembering the first time Edward went dragon. He was cursed by the dragon lord, Scale. Now when he needed or wanted black wings and a tail appeared. Edward grabbed my hand and said "I know. Don't worry its going to be okay!" "I know." I said I was just remembering the first time you went dragon." "Oh." he said "but don't worry there's no more blood an it doesn't hurt _anymore._" he said remembering _that_ night.


	2. That night

**Chapter One- Costumes**

**BPOV**

"I found the BEST costume!" said Alice "What is it?" Jasper asked "ok." Alice said, "I'm going to be… A PIXIE!" Jasper said "but you're already a pixie." "I know." Alice said but "I really like the costume!" "Ok." said Jasper "By the way," I said "What are you going to be Jasper?" "ME?!" Jasper said " Yes." I said "Well," said Jasper "I'm going to be a vampire." I gave him a look and said keeping my low "But your that every day of the year." "I know that." he said "But on Halloween I can show my true face." Just then Edward sat down "What are you guys talking about?" he said as i started eating his fries "Our Halloween costumes" Alice said "Oh." said Edward "So Bella What are you going to be?" "I'm going to be a graveyard fairy." I said " And you Edward are going to be...?" "I'm going to be a dragon." I twitched remembering the first time Edward went dragon. He was cursed by the dragon lord, Scale. Now when he needed or wanted black wings and a tail appeared. Edward grabbed my hand and said "I know. Don't worry its going to be okay!" "I know." I said I was just remembering the first time you went dragon." "Oh." he said "but don't worry there's no more blood an it doesn't hurt _anymore._" he said remembering _that_ night.


	3. the bunny

**Chapter One- Costumes**

**BPOV**

"I found the BEST costume!" said Alice "What is it?" Jasper asked "ok." Alice said, "I'm going to be… A PIXIE!" Jasper said "but you're already a pixie." "I know." Alice said but "I really like the costume!" "Ok." said Jasper "By the way," I said "What are you going to be Jasper?" "ME?!" Jasper said " Yes." I said "Well," said Jasper "I'm going to be a vampire." I gave him a look and said keeping my low "But your that every day of the year." "I know that." he said "But on Halloween I can show my true face." Just then Edward sat down "What are you guys talking about?" he said as i started eating his fries "Our Halloween costumes" Alice said "Oh." said Edward "So Bella What are you going to be?" "I'm going to be a graveyard fairy." I said " And you Edward are going to be...?" "I'm going to be a dragon." I twitched remembering the first time Edward went dragon. He was cursed by the dragon lord, Scale. Now when he needed or wanted black wings and a tail appeared. Edward grabbed my hand and said "I know. Don't worry its going to be okay!" "I know." I said I was just remembering the first time you went dragon." "Oh." he said "but don't worry there's no more blood an it doesn't hurt _anymore._" he said remembering _that_ night.


End file.
